<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink Until You Love Me Too by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640469">Drink Until You Love Me Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Asexual Bobby, Asexual Character, Bisexual Nick - Freeform, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, OT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Nick make an agreement no one goes to bed angry or upset for Reggie. They start drinking holiday themed beverages to help them relax. Bobby realizes Nick and Reggie are dating, and realizes his in love with his favorite idiots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Nick, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Nick/Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink Until You Love Me Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts">A_Tomb_With_A_View</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts">MadameCristal</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had started because of Nick and Bobby’s rule. When the three of them got an apartment together, the two of them made a rule the first night that they would never go to bed angry or upset. They made the rule for Reggie, to ensure he wouldn’t wake up to them arguing about anything like he did with his parents. So when Reggie had a rough day at work, and they weren’t sure what to do, Bobby went to the store and bought some flavored alcohol and put on a bad movie. The alcohol became an important part of the tradition, and they took turns purchasing it based on whatever holiday was coming up. They only drank enough to lift their bad spirits, afraid they would end up like Bobby’s mom or Reggie’s dad if they pushed it too far.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The first holiday was Valentine’s Day. Luke had tried to set Reggie up with some girl, and Carrie had planned a blind date for Nick, but neither of their dates showed up. Luckily, they had been at the same restaurant, so Nick just grabbed Reggie after waiting for an hour and bailed out. He called Bobby when they left, and he stopped at the store after his shift at the gym, picking up some goofy alcohol that was called </span> <span class="s2">Love Potion #9. </span> <span class="s1">He didn’t tell either of them that he bailed on his own date. They were more important to him than having to explain to some guy why he wasn’t interested in sex. They already knew, and they didn’t love him any less.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happened again a week before Saint Patrick’s Day, Bobby had been training a new guy at the gym that was eating away at his patience every day. Nick recognized it as the problem it was when Bobby came home, slamming the front door just a little too hard and making Reggie jump where they’d been sitting on the couch together. Nick wasted no time pulling Bobby back out to his car, going to the liquor store and buying a weird looking green beer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some holiday flavors were better than others. Like the Smirnoff flavor released around the Fourth of July, (when Reggie’s mom tried to call him and Reggie was sent spiraling with a two day trip to Flaretown about what she wanted until Bobby couldn’t take the hurt anymore and finally called her back and found out she had called her son on accident) was better than the one based on maple syrup Reggie had picked up for National Pancake Day (when Nick’s cat died and they held a small funeral in Ray’s yard after Julie insisted it was okay). They bought a weird pumpkin ale that none of them enjoyed when Halloween rolled around, to deal with Reggie being upset (like he was every year) that they were too old to trick or treat. Nick bought him his own bag of candy too, that he happily shared with them while they watched Hocus Pocus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The system was good for them. They never went to sleep angry or upset with each other or anyone, and they grew even closer than they already were. But the system is also what led to Bobby realizing Reggie had feelings for Nick, probably reciprocated, and he couldn’t figure out why it bothered him so much. He saw the looks they shared, when they cuddled on the couch. He didn’t miss a couple times when they ate breakfast together and Reggie’s hair was more of mess than usual and Nick tried to cover up marks on his neck. But then Nick would curl into his side while he read a book, and Reggie would cuddle onto his lap and press himself into Bobby’s chest like he wanted to mold them into one person. So he pushed down the irrational jealousy he was feeling. He needed to be happy for them if they ever told him they got their shit together and made it official. He could also have been wrong, it could’ve been just sex to them if that was what was happening, and it could’ve just been because neither of them had a date recently. Bobby didn’t want sex, but he missed being able to just kiss someone because he felt like it. Which, unfortunately, Reggie had a solution to without Bobby mentioning it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Christmas was the next holiday coming up. Which meant that Reggie went overboard decorating their apartment, and every room had at least three bunches of mistletoe hanging up. The first time Bobby had been caught under it was on his way to refill the eggnog Julie brought with Alex, who just laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, leaning around the drummer to kiss Willie on the cheek as well, just for the hell of it. The three of them laughed, and Bobby continued on his way, just to be caught under another spot of mistletoe with his sister. Carrie grimaced playfully, and Bobby could hear Reggie cackling where he sat on the couch. Bobby rolled at his eyes, kissing the top of her head. Before he could get another step, Nick stumbled in front of him, and Bobby could see Flynn’s arms still outstretched from where she’d pushed him. Nick chuckled nervously, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before rushing to the couch. Bobby felt his face flush and hurried into the kitchen. Once he finally got his drink, he plopped down in his spot next to Nick on the couch, who immediately curled into his side and murmured about being sleepy. Before Bobby could respond, Reggie curled into his other side. Bobby sighed, setting his eggnog on the coffee table to card his fingers through both their hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so whipped.” Luke teased with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t talk like you aren’t.” Bobby shot back, making Julie giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke rolled his eyes, undeterred, “I’m just glad they got their shit together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby felt both the boys go stone still against him, and he released a fond sigh, “So they finally started telling people they were dating?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>They?</em>” Luke and Alex choked out at the same time, sharing a look Bobby couldn’t interpret. The band mates were known for being able to communicate through facial expressions that left others wondering, but they could also keep each other from knowing what it meant if they wanted to. He raised an eyebrow, but they just plastered on smiles and changed the subject. Bobby wasn’t sure how to explain the pain in his chest at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After he got them to bed, he stayed up that night, sorting through his own feelings. His best friends were happy, and he was happy for them. But he was also hurt. He wanted to make them that happy. He wanted to cuddle with them without being looked at weird by people that weren’t in their friend circle. He wanted to be able to take each of them </span> <em> <span class="s2">and </span> </em> <span class="s1">both of them to dinner or a movie without needing to fend off someone flirting or dropping sexual innuendos that made him uncomfortable. He wanted to be able to kiss them, too. ‘<em>Oh</em>,’ he thought, ‘<em>That was a new thought.</em>’ And then the answer to the pain hit him. Somewhere along the line, he fell in love with those two awkward idiots. He knew that was the answer, because this didn’t happen when Alex and Willie started dating, or Luke and Julie, or even Carrie and Flynn. Bobby scrubbed a hand down his face, fully planning on suppressing his feelings.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suppressing his feelings might’ve worked, if he hadn’t gotten caught under the mistletoe with Nick again (seven more times), or with Reggie (somehow thirteen times). By the time New Years Eve rolled around, Bobby was more sure than ever of his feelings for the two other boys, but he was also more sure than ever they were dating. He’d walked in after work to some very poorly covered up make out sessions, and heard them at night when they thought he was asleep. He thought he was doing a good job covering up his hurt. Until Nick pointed out he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was in the kitchen, December 31st, making breakfast his favorite boys, when Nick cornered him, “What did we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick rolled his eyes, “You really think we haven’t noticed you pulling away from us? Reggie has been flaring all night because he’s convinced he hurt you. What did we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby sighed, “No, you guys didn’t do anything. I was just trying to give you some couple space.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Couple space?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Uh, yeah? Cause you two are dating? And I figured you didn’t want me all up in your space?” Nick’s eyes got big, but he didn’t say anything. He walked out of the kitchen, and a minute later, Bobby saw him dragging Reggie in. Before he could open his mouth, Nick dug into the fridge, pulling out the bottle of champagne Reggie had bought for the party. Without a word, he poured three glasses, handing each of them one and easing Reggie into a chair at the table. It crossed Bobby’s mind that he must’ve hurt them more than he thought to have them drinking in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Now,” Nick started, taking a sip of his own drink, “You think we want you to leave us alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t you?” Bobby asked helplessly, but he couldn’t keep the sadness out of his tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No!” Reggie snapped, wide eyed like he was afraid, “We don’t want you to leave us alone!” He seemed to lose a bit of steam, fidgeting with his fingers as he continued, “The, uh, the opposite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What?” Bobby blinked. Nick rolled his eyes again, looking to Reggie who nodded. The next thing Bobby knew, the blonde boy was in his personal space, stealing his lips. He froze, his brain halting until he felt Nick start to pull away, which was the last thing he wanted when he finally had this happening. He pulled the blonde back into him, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a tug on his shirt and pulled back to see Reggie’s fingers curled into the fabric. Before he could think, he leaned in and claimed the bassist’s lips. Reggie pressed into him immediately, wincing slightly at the flare pain that burned in his chest but not pulling back. But Bobby did, pressing a sweet kiss to Reggie’s nose before pulling away completely. “I love you, guys, okay? I was trying to ignore it, to respect what you had going on, and I didn’t realize I was hurting you doing that. But I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nick laughed, “We love each other and you, too, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”It’s true.” Reggie smiled shyly, “I love both of you. I’m in love with both of you. So, if you want, we want to date you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” Bobby answered with a smile, leaning back in to kiss his <em>boyfriends.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(And later when the others showed up, Bobby didn’t care that Luke teased him about missing the signs, or that Alex was threatening to kick his ass for causing Reggie to flare. His boys loved him, too, and even though they would slip away sometimes for things he wanted no part of, he never went to sleep alone again.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>